1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to comestible poultry products, and more particularly to comestible poultry wings and a means and method for cooking poultry wings in a manner to facilitate utilization and uniform cooking of all three portions of a poultry wing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search in connection with this invention has revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,778,485 PA0 2,116,310 PA0 3,717,473 PA0 5,442,999
U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,485 relates to an article of food that does not involve poultry or poultry parts. Specifically, the article of food relates to strips of prepared raw meat such as beef and/or pork, with portions of each strip overlapped and skewered. Chicken flavoring or seasoning is applied to the meat to convey a simulated impression that these articles of food are chicken meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,310 also relates to an article of food, but here the inventive concept is directed more to the details of construction of the skewer than it is to food product impaled by the skewer. The skewer disclosed by this patent is provided with apertures that may be filled with salt or pepper or other types of seasoning, or which may be porous in a manner to accept the placement of different types of spices and seasonings which will then be transferred to the food product on the skewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,473 discloses the method of using a plurality of skewers inserted at spaced intervals transversely through an elongaged strip of meat. Prior to cooking, slits are made transversely partially through the strip of meat at locations between the spaced skewers, so that after cooking the strip may be cut through, resulting in each piece of meat being supported on its own skewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,999 relates to fowl or poultry, but in the sense of retaining one or more whole fowl, such as chickens, on a vertical spit during display, roasting and warming, with portions of the fowl, such as the legs, trussed together.
From the United States patents discussed above, it will become obvious that there is no disclosure or reasonable teaching in any of these patents of a method and means for preparing the three parts of a poultry wing for cooking by piercing the individual parts, in connected tandem, with a single skewer, and then cooking the skewered wing parts in forcibly extended form.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for forcibly retaining the three parts of a poultry wing extended in tandem form for cooking.
Another important object of the invention is the provision as an article of manufacture of a comestible raw poultry wing skewered to retain multiple parts of the wing in interconnected extended form for packaging raw and ready for cooking.
A still further object of the invention is the provision as an article of manufacture of a comestible cooked poultry wing skewered to retain the multiple parts of the wing interconnected and in extended form for packaging in cooked form, reheating and consumption.
Another important object of the invention is the provision as an article of manufacture of a comestible raw poultry wing skewered to retain multiple parts of the wing in the interconnected extended form for freezing and packaging.
A still further object of the invention is the provision as an article of manufacture of a comestible cooked poultry wing skewered to retain the multiple parts of the wing interconnected and in extended form for freezing in cooked form and freeze packed in extended form.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will become apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.